Agridulce
by Divinemoustache
Summary: Deambulaba entre sabores que siempre acababan siendo amargos.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sí me pertenece. **

* * *

Bebía como una desposeída.

Y con beber no me refiero a un cubata y dos chupitos para después tambalearme e intentar bailar en medio de la pista, eso no era suficiente. Solíamos ir a baretos y cuchitriles apartados de lo habitual, situados en rincones oscuros dónde el interior era espeso y olía a tabaco, marihuana, evasión y frenesí. Esos sitios por los cuáles desarrollas una especie de radar para encontrarlos sin pensarlo ni quererlo al anochecer pero que a la luz del Sol parece que se hayan evaporado junto el alcohol y no queda más que el rastro de algún borracho durmiendo en su propio vómito.  
Me encantaban esos lugares, el aire era tan oscuro que no veía las caras de la gente, sólo estábamos yo y las sombras difuminadas del lugar. Bebía y bebía como si el mañana no existiera, como si fuese a morir aquella misma noche en un sueño etílico y feliz. Bebía hasta perder la razón, la moral, los cinco sentidos e incluso a veces la consciencia, realmente no era como si me importase acabar alcoholizada y con varios órganos pudriéndose, nadie me esperaba, nadie se preocupaba, ni tan solo yo.

Así que tomaba y tomaba y tomaba hasta que la conciencia, el dolor, las reglas morales antoimpuestas y "_suputamadre_" se opacaban por el ardor, el deseo, la ira y el desenfreno. Cuando el punto (puntazo) ya estaba alcanzado, me levantaba de mi silla y después de convertirme en el eje de rotación del mundo entero buscaba a través de las sombras algo que me incitase a pecar (de cualquier forma). Para que me entiendas, si veía justo partirle una botella de cristal al de al lado por respirar mi aire, lo hacía; si encontraba a la rubia de ojos azules coqueteando con alguien de mi interés, la noqueaba ; si el novio de una amiga repentinamente se veía más atractivo, me acostaba con él en cualquier rincón medianamente apartado. Sin escrúpulos, sin medida y sin preocupación me dejaba llevar por la pasión que mi cuerpo albergaba. Y no es que me creyese el ser más superior del mundo (no del todo) sino que era tímida, serena, centrada, aunque por dentro tuviera mil demonios gritándome que acabase con el mundo, era tímida, tenía autocontrol. Era yo. Pero descubrí el alcohol y con ello todo se fue a la mierda. Ya no mandaba la razón, ahora mandaba lo que sentía cada segundo.

La primera vez que me emborraché me enrollé con Zaku, el hijo de puta que provocó mi expulsión de la escuela (_sí, ouch_). Y por si fuera poco fue mi primer beso (_ouch_). Pero debo decir que aún no sabía mientras me manoseaba que por su culpa me expulsaron de allí (lo cual provocó tiempo después que quisiera arrancarme la lengua) ¿Por qué me expulsaron? Eso es absolutamente irrelevante, pero sí que os diré que era mi única salida para llegar a ser algo mejor.

No me enamoré de Zaku, pero sí me traicionó, lo cual fue igual de romántico que en esas películas de Hollywood. Era mi mejor amigo, era un pilar fundamental. Desde entonces que tambaleo sin quererlo.

Después de aquello, mucha gente empezó a odiarme. Digamos que Zaku era uno de esos imbéciles que aparentaba ser más inteligente de lo que realmente demostraba y por eso tenía tantos admiradores y _groupies_ que hubiesen matado abuelas, dragones, dinosaurios por pasar una noche con él. Besaba mal, aún siendo mi(s) primer(os) beso(s) sabía que un beso no podía ser así porque sino… ¡qué horror!

La gente es estúpida, eso lo llevo pensando desde hace milenios y ellos sabían que lo pensaba, por eso se creyeron a Zaku (el hijo de puta con apariencia de intelectual) antes que a mí. Porque yo sabía a café, a cerveza, a chocolate negro, a todo lo amargo que puedas imaginar. Tanto si te gusto como si no, voy a ser difícil de consumir. Porque yo era (soy) cruel, fría, seria, arrogante y tímida. Sobretodo tímida, porque sabía que me iban a desgarrar y por eso debía ser así, no era un escudo ni un arma, era un prejuicio que al final resultó ser real. Aunque me desgarraron de la misma forma. Pero Zaku era peor, os lo puedo asegurar, tenía el brillo y el encanto perfecto para absorber a cualquiera y devorarlo sin que se enterara. Era malévolo, cruel, analítico, observador, pero estaba loco. Joder, daba miedo. Creo que por eso me enrollé con él… Joder, ahora yo también parezco una loca.

Dejando de lado a Zaku (aún me cuesta pronunciar su nombre) y de su traición, conseguí trabajo. No podía ir a la escuela, y al ser ésa la única condición por la cuál me mantenían mis adorables tíos, me echaron a la calle el mismo día que llamó la directora a casa. Así que tuve que buscar trabajo.

Me adoptó Orochimaru en su hostal. Daba miedo ese tío, y me caía bien. Dormía en su hostal y a cambio mantenía en orden las habitaciones. Era perfecto, era lo que buscaba. Orochimaru era extraño, demostraba un cierto cariño hacia sus empleados, todos eficientes y serenos. Pero no solo era cariño, parecía padecer una devoción hacia ellos, una especie de perversión. Rozaba lo extraño, lo sexual, aunque nunca les tocó un pelo. Parecía dirigir miradas lascivas hacia ellos. Me daba igual, tenía trabajo y un buen horario, lo que me permitió seguir saliendo de noche a gastarme parte del dinero ganado.

La segunda vez fue un asco, pegué a Zaku y me echaron del bar. Aquella noche descubrí que no tenía amigos, sino imbéciles que iban conmigo porque no tenían a nadie mejor con quién ir. Mi asco aumentó, así que decidí portarme mal con todo el mundo, tal y como ellos creían que haría. Estaba cabreada y llena de prejuicios. Soy estúpida por generalizar, lo sé, pero es más fácil juzgar que conocer, ése es un error bastante común.

Bebía como una desposeída y dejé de ser tímida, no sé de dónde saqué tanta confianza, supongo que si un montón de imbéciles puede decir tantas imbecilidades sin sentirse avergonzados mientras otro grupo de estúpidos les aplaude… ¿por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo? No es que fuera a decir nada importante, es que iba a hacer lo que quisiera sin dar explicaciones, a fin de cuentas ya me consideraban una imbécil engreída y fría. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Al final no supe cuál era mi parte real, si la arrogante pero tímida zona que albergaba en mi corazón o la fría y llena de ira que ocultaba en lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Me gusta decir que la ira que nunca supe vencer se comió mi tímida persona. Sigo teniendo corazón, por más que lo odie, sigo sufriendo, sigo sintiendo dolor y sigo teniendo consciencia e incluso me duele haberle hundido la nariz a Zaku y me duele el que me traicionase, pero todo eso quedó tan abajo que a veces pienso que está a punto de desaparecer. Nadie supo descifrar la parte buena, la que escondía y guardaba para aquél que me demostrase que valía la pena como persona, que me haría creer que yo valía como persona. Nadie escuchó mis gritos ahogados en frialdad, ni mis sollozos en la oscuridad a la que me aferraba con temor. Te voy a decir algo y espero que se te quede grabado, a nadie le interesa conocerte, a nadie le va importar cuán pura sea tu alma bajo esa capa de mierda que te creas, vas a tener que poner todo lo bueno encima de la mesa, todas las cartas boca arriba, porque nadie va a preocuparse de ti y créeme que cuando ofrezcas tu bondad se la comerán, y ya está.

Sí, el error fue mío. Si no gritas lo que sientes nadie te va a escuchar. Pero, ¿te he dicho ya que era tímida y tenía miedo? Sí, tenía miedo de todo el mundo y Zaku se comió todo lo bueno que yo podría haber dado.

Ese hijo de puta se merecía ese puñetazo. Lo odiaba. Lo quería. Ahora va depende del día. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Zaku. Zaku a fin de cuentas sigue siendo más corto de lo que piensas, lo hubiese mandado a la mierda por ser tan o más estúpido que los demás. Le tenía cariño como Orochimaru a sus empleados. Sólo que no me lo quería follar. Siempre acabo con gente que da miedo. Irónico, ¿no?

Mierda, no quería hablar tanto de Zaku. Mierda.

* * *

**¿**_Review, please_**?** Me ayudaría a continuarla. **¡Gracias!**


End file.
